


We Can Make It

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!blaine not thinking he's going to make a good father to his future child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) father's day everyone.

  _19 more weeks_ , is the first thing Kurt thinks when he wakes up that morning.

It's early Sunday and Blaine is laying next to him in bed, tattooed arms clutching his pillow and muscular legs tangled in the sheets. Rachel's 21 weeks pregnant, and in about 19 weeks he and the man next to him, his husband, will be fathers to little to a baby,  _their_  baby. It's surreal to Kurt.

Feet pattering on the hardwood floor, he makes his way to the kitchen. Sure Blaine sometimes surprises Kurt with early Sunday morning breakfast, but today is father's day, and they should celebrate the fact that they're fathers-to-be, right?

Tray in hand, he makes his way into their bedroom and Blaine immediately stirs awake.

"What's this for?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"It's father's day," Kurt says simply, setting the tray down on the nightstand. "And I wanted to do something for the future hottest dad I know," he tells him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm, but you only call me daddy in bed," Blaine hums.

Kurt smacks him on the arm. "Shut up. And eat, we have to meet Rachel at the restaurant at three."

"Remind me why again," Blaine says, lifting the cup of coffee to his lips.

"We're talking about the baby today," Kurt informs him walking over the closet. "We're going to look a nursery colors and future preschools and there's more prenatal vitamins-"

Blaine groans and rolls over onto a pillow, mumbling something incoherent.

"I'm going to take that as a 'I can't wait and thank you for breakfast Kurt'," he says buttoning his shirt. "I'm meeting with Isabel to discuss my column for next month, so I'll meet you at the restaurant, okay?"

"Mmmhmm," Blaine sings, sitting upright once more.

Kurt leans in for a kiss and grabs his keys. "I'll see you later, happy father's day, Blaine."

"Happy father's day, Kurt." Blaine echoes.

~

When Kurt texts Blaine 10 minutes after he hugs Rachel hello, he wonders.

After choosing a pale grey paint color for the nursery and 16 unanswered texts, he worries.

Once he apologizes to Rachel for Blaine's absence and walks her home, he's completely freaking out and running to catch the nearest subway home.

At first he checks the basement, thinking Blaine got too caught up in his workout and lost track of time, but when he calls out his name, the empty space echoes back. The bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and future nursery are all empty so Kurt heads to the one place he thought he wouldn't have to look for Blaine anymore.

"You said you'd quit," Kurt says, climbing onto the balcony. "When Rachel said she was pregnant you said you'd quit, because you didn't want to smoke around our child." He says staring at Blaine, whose calloused fingers are curled around a cigarette.

"Kurt I'm sorry I-"

"Our _child_ ," Kurt stresses. "That we were supposed to have a meeting about today at three."

"Babe _I'm sorry_ it's just that-"

"And I come back here at five o'clock to find you smoking after you told me you'd quit _twenty-one weeks ago_ ," Kurt interrupts him.

"Listen it's a relapse, okay? I promise I'll-"

"You _promised_ me you'd meet me and Rachel at three," Kurt says, stomping off the balcony and into the house.

~

Kurt is laying on his side in bed away from the door in the dark when the door opens.

"I'm not going to be a good dad," Blaine says in a low voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asks, not moving.

"In 19 weeks we're going to have a baby, a _baby_ , Kurt," he says sitting down on the bed. "I don't know how the hell to take care of a baby. With its little _hands_ and little _feet_ and what's its going to think about my _tattoos_ and the fact that their dad sometimes wears _eyeliner_ and its-"

"Her," Kurt adds.

"What?" Blaine asks, lifting his head from his hands.

"Rachel had an ultrasound two weeks ago. It's a girl, she wanted to tell us for our father's day present. We're having a girl."

"What!" Blaine exclaims, grabbing Kurt's hands, tears forming in his eyes. "We're going to have a little girl," he repeats in awe.

"We're having a little girl. You can so raise a baby. _You_ can do this, _we_ can do this," Kurt tells him.

"I love you," Blaine says pulling him in for a kiss. "Happy father's day, Kurt."

"Happy father's day, Blaine," Kurt echoes.


End file.
